Les hormones d'Iva
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Quand Ivankov transforme Zoro en femme … cela aura-t-il des conséquences ou des avantages ? Et si c'était les deux ?


Les Mugiwara avaient accosté sur une île des plus paisibles. Ils s'étaient séparés pour aller faire ce que chacun voulait. Sanji est parti faire les courses comme à son habitude, Chopper a accompagné Robin et Usopp qui vont en librairie et en petites boutiques spécialisées, Franky gardait le bateau avec Brook, Nami était partie faire les magasins avec Luffy et Zoro était partie faire le tour des bars. Cette dernière n'avait pas peur de se retrouver dans un endroit plein d'hommes. Enfin, avant elle était un homme, avant qu'Iva ne le transforme en femme il y a de cela une semaine. Les Mugiwara avaient croisé la route de l'équipage du travelo et il s'était amusé à changer le sexe de Zoro. Ses camarades avaient trouvé le moyen de l'appeler Zoroko. Chopper faisait des recherches mais ça ne donnait rien.

Elle cherchait un autre bar mais se sentait observée depuis quelques minutes. Elle passa dans une ruelle et regarda derrière elle mais il n'y avait personne. La verte repris son chemin mais sentit un coup dans sa nuque qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Quand elle se réveilla elle était attachée avec des menottes à un mur de pierre.

Zoro : Merde … je suis où ?

… : Tu te réveilles enfin.

Un homme apparut dans son champ de vision.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Mais elle le savait : sa prime.

Chasseur : Tu es une pirate mais ta prime ne m'intéresse pas.

Mais alors que voulait-il ? Le chasseur entra où elle était enfermée et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Chasseur : Je vais bien m'amuser je crois.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la verte, en dessous de son kimono et la verte s'écarta.

Zoro : Me touchez pas !

Chasseur : Calme toi.

Il prit le bandeau qu'elle avait au bras et la bâillonna avec. La verte tentait de se débattre mais elle avait perdu ses forces, comme si elle avait été droguée. L'homme lui retira son pantalon et ses bottes puis pelota sa poitrine. Zoro ripostait mais elle ne faisait pas le poids. Il la retourna pour la mettre à genoux et remonta son kimono jusqu'à sa taille. La bretteuse bougea mais le chasseur lui donna une claque sur les fesses pour la calmer.

Chasseur : Calme toi je t'ai dis !

Il l'attrapa par les hanches.

Chasseur : Maint' nant tu t'calmes !

Il baissa le sous-vêtement de la verte qui était maintenant sure de son sort. Le chasseur entra en elle d'un coup de rein et Zoro eut l'impression d'être coupée en deux. Elle écarquilla les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler sous la douleur.

Après quelques minutes de plaisir pour l'homme et de torture pou la pirate le chasseur se libéra en elle.

Chasseur : Aaah je me suis bien amusé. Une petite récompense.

Il détacha les menottes de la verte qui était dan un était second. Elle s'écroula en pleurant et l'homme quitta la cellule, refermant à clé. Zoro resta comme ça, son kimono cachant à peine ses fesses. Elle ne savait plus où elle était ni ce qui venait lui de arriver. Elle retira le bandana de sa douche avec peine et ferma les yeux, se disant que ça irait mieux quand elle se réveillerait et que quelqu'un l'aurait peut être trouvée entre temps …

De leur côté les Mugiwara cherchaient la verte qui avait disparue depuis un moment déjà. Bien que Sanji ne l'ai pas montré il s'inquiétait pour la bretteuse. Il avait un faible pour cette fille. Bien sûr ils se battaient mais rien de rien méchant. Il arriva à un bâtiment abandonné et s'y aventura. Il arpenta les couloirs avec prudence puis …

Sanji : Non … c'est pas vrai …

Quand il vit la verte ne bougeant pas, ainsi qu'une substance blanche mélangée à du sang coulant encore un peu de son intimité il comprit tout de suite et son cœur rata un battement. Il brisa la serrure et se précipita aux côté de la bretteuse, complètement paniqué.

Sanji : Zoro ! Répond moi !

C'était le seul membre de l'équipage à l'appeler par son prénom, trouvant le surnom ridicule.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, ayant peur de la briser. Il rabattit le kimono et tâta son pouls. Le cuisinier fut plus que rassuré quand il sentit des petites pulsions sous son pouce. La verte réagit plus ou moins, désorientée.

Zoro : San … Sanji … ?

Le blond fut surpris. C'était rare que l'un appelle l'autre par son prénom. La verte s'agrippa à la veste de Sanji, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle faisait même si elle avait très peur. Le cuisinier put sentir sa peur et il referma ses bras doucement sur elle, voulant la rassurer. La sabreuse tremblait.

Sanji : Je suis là … ça va aller …

Il la rhabilla et la porta comme une princesse.

Alors qu'il sortait de la cellule un homme le vit. C'était le chasseur de tout à l'heure.

Chasseur : Eh toi ! C'est MA proie !

Sanji se retourna, une colère sourde l'envahissant. Il regarda l'homme avec dégoût.

Sanji : Ta _proie_ tu dis … ?

Chasseur : Ouais. Cette fille sera mon petit plaisir quotidien.

Même si Zoro était un homme, en ce moment elle était une femme et Sanji fut encore plus en colère. L'idée que la verte ne devienne un jouet sexuel pour ce porc le mit hors de lui. Il posa doucement la bretteuse assise contre le mur et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était déjà devant l'homme et lui asséna un coup de pied des plus puissants dans le ventre. Le chasseur vola à l'autre bout du couloir. Sanji se précipita vers lui et le battit, déversant sa colère à travers ses coups.

Sanji : Tu vas voir ce que c'est que de traiter une femme de cette façon bâtard !

Il acheva le chasseur, les os cassés de partout et en sang. Il était calmé et chercha les sabres de la verte qu'il trouva rapidement. Il revint vers sa protégée et la regarda plus qu'inquiet. Il savait qu'elle avait été droguée et qu'elle ne serait pas dans son état normal avant un moment. Il accrocha les sabres à sa ceinture, s'accroupi devant Zoro et pris doucement son visage entre ses mains, lui caressant les joues de ses pouces au passage.

Sanji : Zoro dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plaît.

La bretteuse ouvrit son œil doucement et parla difficilement.

Zoro : Sanji … je … suis désolée …

Sanji : C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule.

Il lui baisa le front tendrement et la reprit dans ses bras puis quitta cet endroit.

Zoro s'était endormie dans ses bras, savant qu'elle serait parfaitement en sécurité avec le cuisinier.

Il arriva au Sunny et alla directement à l'infirmerie, où il y trouva le petit renne.

Chopper : Sanji tu l'as retrouvée ! Quel soulagement.

Sanji : Je n'en suis pas si sûr Chopper.

Chopper : Qu' … qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Il la posa doucement sur le lit et regarda le médecin qui s'affairait déjà d'un ai grave. Il posa les sabres dans un coin.

Sanji : Elle a été droguée et …

Le mot coinçait dans sa gorge, dégoûté de le dire.

Chopper : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris. Est-ce que tu sais qui lui a fait ça ?

Sanji : Un chasseur de primes mais je m'en suis occupé.

Le renne ne dit rien de plus et examina la verte.

Chopper : Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?

Sanji : Oui bien sûr.

Le blond sortit, sachant parfaitement ce que le médecin allait faire. Il fit les 100 pas devant l'infirmerie. Il ne fallait pas que l'équipage soit au courant.

Le renne sortit 20 minutes plus tard et le blond se jeta littéralement sur lui.

Sanji : Alors ?

Chopper : Elle va se réveiller. J'ai soigné comme je pouvais son intimité mais elle a perdu sa virginité, je ne peux rien faire pour ça.

Mais le renne n'était pas au courant que le blond avait couché avec Zoro quelques jours auparavant. Ils avaient un peu trop bu et s'étaient retrouvés à la vigie.

Sanji : Je … je comprends. Les autres ne doivent pas être au courant, d'accord ?

Chopper : Oui je m'en doute.

Sanji : Merci.

Le blond alla préparer le repas et les Mugiwara revinrent un à un au Sunny. Chopper raconta une histoire que tout le monde crut, même Usopp et Robin.

Le soir venu ils dînèrent et c'était calme, pour une fois. Luffy avait eut peur pour son second.

Tout le monde alla se coucher sauf le blond qui alla voir la verte pour vérifier si elle était réveillée. Il entra doucement dan l'infirmerie et vit la sabreuse assise contre le mur, le regard dans le vide, semblant regarder ses mains.

Sanji : Zoro ?

La verte sursauta et regarda le blond qui avait un plateau dans les mains.

Zoro : Ero Cook …

Le blond sourit, ravi qu'elle l'appelle comme cela. Il entra et déposa le plateau sur les jambes de la future meilleure sabreuse du monde. Il y avait des boulettes de riz fourrées avec divers ingrédients, des brochettes de monstres marins, quelques sushis et des beignets de crabe, sans oublier une grande bouteille de sake. Tout ce que le verte aimait.

Sanji : J'ai pensé … que tu avais faim.

Zoro : Oui. Merci.

La verte commença à manger et un silence pesant s'installa que Sanji brisa.

Sanji : Je … j'y vais. Je te laisse.

Il allait passer la porte quand il entendit :

Zoro : Attends …

Le cuisinier fit volte-face et regarda la verte.

Zoro : Merci …

Le blond lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. C'était la première fois que le bretteur le remerciait.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant la verte dans ses pensées.

Sanji s'occupa de la vaisselle mais pensait à la verte.

30 minutes après il avait presque terminé et il devait aller à l'infirmerie pour récupérer le plateau.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'antre de Chopper et alors qu'il allait rentrer il entendit la verte crier. Il entra en trombe et vit que la sabreuse se débattait dans ses draps, faisant sans doute un cauchemar.

Sanji : Zoro !

Il se précipita vers elle et essaya de la réveiller.

Sanji : Zoro réveille-toi !

Mais rien à faire, la verte se débattait toujours et criait, des larmes coulant sur son beau visage.

Sanji eut alors une idée.

Sanji : Zoro ! Wadô a disparu !

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Zoro se réveilla, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Zoro : Haa … haa …

Sanji : Zoro ça va ?

Il avait l'avait demandé doucement mais la sabreuse sursauta et le regarda, le regard embué de larmes.

Zoro : San … Sanji …

Le blond sourit.

Zoro : Je … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sanji : Tu as du faire un cauchemar.

La verte s'assit.

Sanji : Est-ce que ça va ?

Zoro : O-oui … je crois … pars … s'il te plaît …

Sanji fut surpris par cette demande.

Sanji : Je … je reste là … ne t'en fais pas …

Il résista un moment puis pris la verte dans ses bras, la réconfortant.

Sanji : Je suis là … tu ne crains plus rien …

Zoro se laissa aller à ce contact chaud et protecteur. Elle se blottit contre lui sous l'étonnement de Sanji et se sentit plus que bien. Elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et profita qu'elle soit en femme pour rester contre le blond. Zoro finit par s'endormir dans les bras du cuistot. Il l'allongea mais la bretteuse réagit et s'agrippa à sa veste.

Zoro : Reste …

Le blond ne put se résigner à la laisser et repris sa place. La verte se réveilla.

Sanji : Excuse-moi je t'ai réveillée.

Zoro : C'est rien. Tu allais partir ?

Sanji : J'avais attendu que tu t'endormes pour aller finir la vaisselle mais c'est pas grave.

Zoro : Tu … tu peux y aller t'en fais pas.

Sanji : Tu es sure ?

Zoro : Oui. Je vais venir t'aider.

Sanji : Tu dois rester couchée.

Zoro : Ça va, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

Sanji : Euh … ok.

La bretteuse se leva et suivit le blond à la cuisine où il se remit au travail.

Le silence qui s'installa devint encore une fois pesant. Sanji n'osait pas lui demander si elle allait bien et si elle était gênée que ce soit lui qui l'aie trouvée.

Zoro : Qu'as-dit Chopper ?

Sanji : Euh que tu ne guériras pas de …

Zoro : Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

Sanji : Pour nous deux ? Je veux dire … ce qu'on a fait ensemble ?

Zoro : Oui.

Sanji : Non. J'aurais dû ?

Zoro : Surtout pas.

Sanji : Mais c'est quand même grave.

Zoro : Je sais. Tu as dû me trouver faible.

Sanji : Ne dis pas ça.

Zoro : Mais c'est la vérité.

Sanji : Arrête. Je ne penserais jamais ça de toi.

Zoro : Juste parce que je suis une femme. Après tu recommenceras.

Sanji : Pourquoi tu crois que je te déteste ?

Zoro : Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Sanji : Bien sûr que non ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es une femme. Et toi ? Tu me détestes ?

Zoro : N-non …

Sanji s'approcha d'elle.

Sanji : Pour moi, que tu sois une femme ou un homme m'importe peu. Je t'aime de la même façon.

Zoro ne comprit pas trop.

Zoro : Qu-quoi ?

Sanji : Je t'aime Zoro.

Zoro : Tu te fous de moi là ?

Sanji : Je t'assure que non.

Zoro : Je n'en suis pas si sure-

Sanji l'avais fait taire en l'embrassant.

Sanji : Je ne mens pas. Je t'aime vraiment Zoro.

Zoro : Je …

Sanji : Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

Zoro : Alors l'autre nuit … quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, c'était pas de conneries ?

Sanji : Non. Je t'aime, et que tu sois en homme ou en femme.

Zoro : Ça c'est toi qui le dis.

Sanji : Tu n me crois pas ?

Zoro : Zoro : Pas … pas trop non.

Sanji : Eh bien quand tu seras redevenu un homme tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux.

Zoro : Tout, tout ?

Sanji : Oui. Et d'ici là je ne te ferais rien.

Zoro : Quoi ? Mais je veux moi

Sanji : Alors si tu as envie on le fera, sinon, si c'est moi, je me retiendrai.

Zoro : Tu tiendras pas Ero Cook.

Sanji : On verra marimo.

Zoro : T'auras pas besoin d'attendre.

Sanji : Hein ?

Zoro ne répondit pas et sauta sur Sanji puis l'embrassa. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle en avait envie en frottant son bassin contre celui du blond. Sanji comprit qu'il pouvait y aller.

Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour comme jamais et ils se sentirent enfin complets, ayant trouvé leur moitié.

Le lendemain ils essayèrent de le cacher aux autres membres de l'équipage et avaient failli se faire attraper par Chopper au petit matin. Sanji préparait le petit-déjeuner alors que Zoro était partie prendre un bain. Chacun pensait à l'autre, le cœur empli de joie.

L'après-midi arriva et chacun était à ses occupations. Zoro avait décidé de se reposer aujourd'hui. La jeune femme avait enfilé un bikini vert et s'était allongée sur un transat, espérant rendre Sanji dingue. Le blond la vit quelques minutes plus tard et se sentit tout de suite à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que Franky et Usopp dans leur atelier et personne dans la cuisine car il eut envie de la rejoindre. Il se remit au travail en essayant de ne pas penser à la verte sous lui, son magnifique corps luisant de sueur, le suppliant d'aller plus vite et le regard embué par le désir. La bretteuse l'avait hypnotisée la nuit dernière et il aimait lui procurer du plaisir même s'il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être dominé. Il espérait qu'Iva reviendrait vite pour retransformer Zoro en homme. Il savait parfaitement que le vert ne voudra en aucun cas être dominé en homme. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal car Sanji ne voulait pas dominer avec cet homme. Bien sûr là il l faisait mais c'était différent.

Il se remit au travail et prépara une boisson fraîche et une part de gâteau pour sa belle. Il lui apporta quelques minutes après. La verte avait fermé les yeux et somnolait. Le blond s'approcha doucement mais ne voulait pas lui faire peur donc signala sa présence.

Sanji : Zoro ?

La sabreuse ouvrit l'œil et regarda le blond.

Zoro : Qui est sur le bateau ?

Sanji : Il n'y a qu'Usopp et Franky, ils sont dans leur atelier.

La verte tendit les bras au dessus de sa tête pour se rétendre et regarda le blond.

Zoro : Tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer ?

Sanji : Pour toi, toujours.

Elle se décala n peu et invita le blond à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Le cuistot s'exécuta et posa le plateau sur ses jambes.

Zoro : C'est pour moi ?

Sanji : Pour qui veux tu que ce soit ?

Zoro : Mmmh … pour moi.

Le cuisinier pris le verre et lui tendit. Zoro le pris.

Zoro : Merci.

Sanji vit que sa chérie était au soleil et paniqua un peu.

Sanji : Tu ne devrais pas rester au soleil tu sais.

Zoro : Le parasol était bien placé mais le soleil a bougé entre temps.

Sanji : Tu veux que je te mettes de la crème solaire ?

La verte se leva un peu pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Zoro : Avec plaisir.

Elle termina son verre et mangea sa part de gâteau puis se mit sur le ventre, les bras sous la tête et ferma l'œil pendant que Sanji prenait la crème solaire et défit le haut du bikini.

Zoro : Attention où tu poses tes mains …

Sanji : Comme si ça te dérangeait.

Zoro : Si Usopp ou Franky se pointe qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?

Sanji : Tu as raison. Je vais essayer de me retenir.

Zoro : Pervers …

Sanji : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as un corps parfait.

La verte rougit et Sanji ne put résister. Il embrassa son cou tendrement et descendit vers son dos.

Zoro : Sanji …

Le blond recula, réalisant ce qu'il faisait.

Sanji : E … excuse-moi.

Sanji pris le tube de crème et en mit sur le dos se sa belle et commença à la masser.

Zoro : Sanji, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais si les gars nous surprennent j'ai … peu de leur réaction …

Sanji : Tu as raison. Et puis je t'ai promis de ne rien te faire jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau un homme.

Zoro : Ça va être dur.

Sanji : On verra.

Sanji continua son petit service et suivit le chemin vers ses jambes.

Sanji : Ça te fais du bien hein ?

Zoro : J'aime tes massages. Tu es doux.

Le blond sourit et remonta son doigt le long de sa jambe, embrassa le creux de ses reins, ce qui fit rire la verte.

Sanji : Tu es chatouilleuse on dirait.

Zoro : Hiii non !

Sanji balada ses mains sur le corps de son amante qui rigolait. Elle se retourna et comme Sanji n'avait pas rattaché son haut elle se retrouva la poitrine à l'air, que le blond dévora du regard.

Zoro : Arrête !

Elle se cacha la poitrine avec ses bras et Sanji la pris contre lui et remit le haut correctement.

Sanji : J'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?

Zoro : Si.

Il se sépara d'elle et l'embrassa. Zoro colla se contre son corps et mit ses bas autour de son cou.

… : Yeahaaah !

Ils se séparèrent, surpris d'entendre Iva. Elle était sur le pont, à quelques mètres d'eux. Les amants se levèrent et allèrent à sa rencontre.

Sanji : J'espère que tu es venue pour rendre son apparence à Zoro.

Iva : Oui mon p'tit chou. J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Zoro et Sanji : Hein ?

Iva : Si j'ai fait ça c'était pour que l'un se déclare à l'autre.

Sanji : Juste pour ça ? Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ?

Iva : Non non.

Sanji : À cause de toi Zoro a été victime d'un viol !

Iva : Oh. Désolé.

Le travelo à coupe afro violette s'approcha de Zoro et lui planta ses ongles dans le flanc.

Iva : Si Zoro était vierge avant de passer du côté du sexe opposé alors il la sera encore. T'en fais pas mon chou.

Le corps de Zoro se transforma et sa musculature imposante revint, rendant le bikini ridicule sur son corps. Sanji ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et Iva quitta le bateau.

Sanji : Ahahah ! Marimo t'es …

Ledit marimo ne dit rien, alla chercher son drap de bain sur le transat, enleva le bikini et enroula la serviette autour de sa taille puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Zoro : Je vais me doucher.

Le blond devina qu'il l'avait vexé et le suivit.

Sanji : Zoro attend !

Il le suivit jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

Sanji : Excuse-moi si je t'ai vexé.

Zoro le regarda après avoir enlevé sa serviette.

Zoro : Je dois m'en occuper ou tu vas le faire tout seul ?

Sanji : Huh ?

Zoro : Raah t'es long à la détente.

Il se dirigea vers son amant et le débarrassa de sa veste. Sanji comprit et se déshabilla en vitesse, sous le regard pervers de Zoro.

Une fois nu, Zoro le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche et l'embrassa, baladant ses mains sur le corps blanc de son amant.

Sanji : Nh …

La bestialité de Zoro le rendait dingue. Son membre réagit et se leva. Celui de Zoro suivit et quand leurs sexes se frôlèrent Sanji gémit contre la bouche de Zoro. Ce dernier lâcha les lèvres de son amant et lui chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille :

Zoro : Alors ? Tu es toujours d'accord ?

Sanji : Oui … prends-moi Zoro …

Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait Zoro en lui à tous prix. Il écarta les jambes pour inciter Zoro à le prendre tout de suite et le vert lui murmura :

Zoro : Pas de préliminaires ?

Sanji : N-non … dépêche-toi …

Le vert l'emmena dans la douche et le plaqua contre le carrelage froid puis porta ses jambes pour le pénétrer.

Sanji : Ah !

Le cuistot se crispa sous la douleur et planta ses ongles dans les omoplates du bretteur qui se stoppa et regarda son amant.

Zoro : Je t'avais prévenu.

Sanji : Ça va aller …

Zoro : Tu es sûr ?

Sanji : Oui … t'en fais pas …

Le vert s'enfonça jusqu'au bout et attendit que son amant soit prêt.

Sanji : Vas-y …

Zoro entama de lents va et viens, pour laisser à Sanji le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

Le blond en demanda plus et son amant rendit les va et viens sauvages. Le cuistot gémissait de plus en plus sous les bonnes attentions de son bretteur adoré.

Après quelques minutes de pur plaisir les amants se libérèrent. Ils reprirent leur souffle petit à petit.

Sanji : Je t'aime Zoro.

Zoro : Moi aussi je t'aime mon cook adoré.

Ils s'enlacèrent un moment, heureux d'être avec l'autre.

Ils gardèrent leur relation secrète.

FIN


End file.
